battle_of_the_birdwatchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Makkari High School Young Birder's Society
The Makkari High School Young Birder's Society is a high school organization located in Sierra Vista,Arizona.It is considered the most popular club in the school.The club was founded by Serena Higashiyama-Sheen (honorary president) and Iwalani Katsuyoshi in 2008 and formally recognized by the American Birding Association a year later.The club is currently headed by Fabia Higashiyama-Sheen (president),Kanisawa Okazaki (historian),Hanaye Ishizaki,Yasuhito Nagatomo (secretary) and Casey Velasquez (vice-president and head of ornithology).The club meets at Fabia's house every Monday,Wednesday and Friday the entire year (except during holiday breaks),because the club is not allowed to convene at school.The club is predominantly made up of girls and has very few boys.The Club has an official American lifelist of 637 species of birds for 22 US States,mostly Arizona.They have been to 16 countries.Students also go on trips to the western national parks.The biggest trip is an excursion to Grand Canyon National Park that takes place in March or April.In November,the YBS takes an excursion to Texas to participate in the Rio Grande Valley Birding Festival.Besides birding,the club also teaches its members about the other sciences including geology,biology,astronomy.More female students have expressed interest in joining the club than male students,which explains the overwhelming female majority.The club sells t-shirts for $10. Requirements to join club The club has requirements for new members who want to join * All new members must carry a pair of binoculars and/or a spotting scope * All new members must have one or more field guides * All new members must learn how to identify birds * All new members must attend the first 10 YBS meetings to stay in the club for the entire school year * All new members must be students enrolled in Makkari High School * All new members must be ready to go on YBS-organized birding trips and arrive on time at the meeting place * All new members must learn how to use binoculars * All new members are encouraged to participate in the Christmas Bird Count * All new members are encouraged to participate in The National Young Birder's Society Rally held every July in Colorado Springs,Colorado * All Makkari High School YBS members are encouraged to participate in The Southwest Wings Birding and Nature Festival in Sierra Vista,Arizona * All new members must obey their leader's orders without question,failure to do so will result in disciplinary actions or be suspended from the YBS or,some cases,banned * All new members must learn how to speak Latin (because Latin is an important language in birding) * All new members are required to register for eBird * All members must pay their dues (10 dollars US) to stay in the YBS Current or Known members * Fabia Higashiyama-Sheen (president,co-leader) * Casey Velasquez (vice-president and head of ornithology,co-leader) * Kanisawa Okazaki (historian,co-leader) * Yasuhito Nagatomo (secretary,co-leader) * Serena Higashiyama-Sheen (honorary president,co-leader) * Iwalani Katsuyoshi (honorary vice-president,co-leader) * Natsuko Uematsu * Ai Sawada * Kensei Kajomaru * Shigeyuki Fujisawa * Kouichi Fujisawa * Reiko Nakao * Aiko Nakao * Sayuki Fujisawa * Sayumi Nakamura * Akinori Kyoraku * Mitsuki Ishikawa * Tsugumi Ishikawa * Chiyomi Ishikawa * Hisashi Fujikawa * Seiko Fujikawa * Naomi Yanagihara * Nodoka Tachibana * Kyoji Komiyama * Izumi Kaneki * Yuki Akazawa * Tokiko Teshimizu * Kensuke Iguchi * Hata Tanba * Kodi Halpern * Kevin Halpern * Hailey Chijimatsu * Yumi Ogura * Haruka Ogura * Miyako Hayakawa * Kashiwazaka Kirisake * Erica Kisayanagi * Tadayoshi Ukitake * Izuru Muguruma * Tomohisa Hanagata * Hitomi Hanagata * Ellen Wilcox * Carrie Yoshizawa * Naomi Tsuchiya * Yoko Tsuchiya * Chieko Tsuchiya * Himeko Kinoshita * Satoru Kinoshita * Akane Uehara * Cameron Yashigawa * Iwao Ubata * Sakutaro Tada * Kazuhisa Tadano * Chiuro Matsushita * Kashiwazaka Kirigaya * Atsuko Tazawa * Ryuko Matsushita * Naoya Sakakibara * Fumie Kinoshita * Kyouko Kugimiya * Kiyoko Kugimiya * Mikako Shibiya * Sakura Tagahashi * Kyoko Shimizu * Lorrie Shimizu * Mei Shimizu * Megumi Iwashimizu * Kensuke Shimizu * Kiyoko Fukushima * Carol Tagahashi * Koujiro Rinko * Toshiyuki Okajima * Tomohiko Akazawa * Ayumi Akazawa * Brad Tagawa * Junichi Hayasegawa * Amy Nagano * Aya Nagano * Shannon Mizuguchi * Yumiko Okazaki * Junichi Kirigaya * Katsura Nakajimi * Akemi Nakajimi * Mizuho Kawamura * Isane Katikani * Shiori Kawashima * Hideotomo Nakajimi * Tatsuki Anzai * Asami Nakagawa * Kazuo Otani * Toshihiro Aoyama * Toshini Sunahara * Koharu Sakamoto * Noboru Maejima * Daisuke Muranaga * Ikuo Muranaga * Shinyei Nakamine * Hanaye Ishizaki (treasurer,co-leader)